Son of Lupercus
by AnonymousWereWolf
Summary: Hello I'm Kevin Peltry and I just found out that I the son of winter and frost, the Great Golden Wolf who drives away the wolves of night, Lupercus, the wolf god of winter             I am going to try to get back on this because of a good review
1. My life sucks

**This is my first fic please be nice and I wouldn't mind if someone were to help me with this**

Hi I'm Kevin Peltry, 12 years old, and my life sucks. Not only am I failing school because of major dyslexia and ADHD but I think I'm turning crazy. Here let me explain. Just a couple days ago I thought I saw some weird winged lady in the sky. Or last month I saw the largest black dog ever that looked like it came from hell. You may be thinking that I'm over reacting but it was bigger than my mom's SUV but everyone had no idea what I was talking about. What's worse is that the counselor at the school thinks it has to do with me never knowing my father or something like that.

Anyway now that we got the basics taken care of I'm pretty tall for my age like 5'7 or something and I have black hair with brown eyes and hate the stupid polo and khakis that I'm made to wear at my school I'd much rather be in a t-shirt and jeans. In fact the only thing even remotely close to an article of clothing that I care about is this one necklace with the design of a wolf on it. My mom says it belonged to my dad before he supposedly got mauled by a bear when they could only find the remnants of the camp. Luckily today is the last day of exams and then I'll be free.

When I got to the bus I went to one of my few friends Michael. I may only have a few friends but if you rip on them I rip your head off. Anyway he has really curly and bushy hair and always has a weird smell on him like he visited a petting zoo. Anyway when we reached the school I had a weird feeling of dread wash over me like something bad was going to happen today.

After the exams were up me and Michael waited for my mom to pick us up. Because of her schedule that's the only time she can give me a ride home and since Micheal's my best we don't mind taking him with us. The next thing I know I hear a thud on the roof of the car and either I was definitely crazy or there really was a woman with snake legs on the hood of the car. It scared my mom so much we ran into the side of the railing and my mom's airbag didn't deploy. Unfortunately I had to worry about crazy snake lady right now.

Then the weirdest thing happened. My wolf necklace began to glow then grow and expand while the chain grew and solidified. The next thing I know the chain became a weird sword with a picture of a snarling wolf at the hilt and the other part of the necklace that was expanding and growing has now become a life sized metal wolf. I must be freaking crazy because once the wolf pinned it down I just did what my survival instinct told me to do and stabbed it.

Now apparently it wasn't a "normal snake lady" and instead of being all sci-fi movie and ooze green blood it evaporated. After the initial shock I ran over to my mom, and checked to see if she was OK. She was gone. After what seemed like forever of balling my eyes out. I remembered Michael and went over to check up on him. He had a couple of scratches but nothing too bad. Then he said panicking, "We need to get you to camp." Which totally confused me but he just told me to follow.

After a very long hike and much complaining on my part we finally reached the base of the hill. Once we reached the valley I knew something was wrong because a centaur greeted us. He said, "Hi I'm Chiron, camp activities director at camp half-blood, and-"but was cut off by what he was about to say and looked above me. And above me there was a holographic image of a Grey wolf. The crazy horse dude then said, "Hail Kevin Peltry, the son of winter and frost, the Great Golden Wolf who drives away the wolves of night, Lupercus, the wolf god of winter." **WTF**.


	2. WTF!

**Hey sorry that there was no author's note or anything but I'm kind of new here. And if there's anything I'm forgetting please just review.**

"What the F are you talking about?" I asked a little too harshly. The horse dude, who I'm pretty sure said he was Chiron, said, "Well like I was saying before I was interrupted I am Chiron and the activities director at camp half-blood and your friend Michael is a satyr." Like it was very normal everyday stuff. I know I shouldn't been more worried about what he said but the ADHD made it difficult so I said the first thing that came to mind, "Chiron didn't he train Hercules or something." Chiron a little confused about my outburst decided to answer my question, "yes and Hercules and the other Gods are real."

After that I passed out. After I woke up I finally started to believe them. They also told me that I'm the only one that's been claimed. Then when I felt well enough they moved me to my cabin. It was painted to resemble the forest but at the front there was a large picture of a Gray wolf's head on the top of the door and there was a bunch of stray dogs over there. After I put away all of my stuff I decided to go to the sword arena. There was a kid there with black hair and eyes the color of the ocean.

He introduced himself as Percy and said his dad was the son of Poseidon god of the sea and that he convinced the council to let minor gods have cabins here which is why I was here. Show off. He decided to pull out a pen I looked at him weirdly until he uncapped it and there was a 3 foot long sword in his place. I smirked and decided to outclass him by taking out my necklace. He stared at the wolf weirdly but I just smirked and told the wolf to stay out of the fight. He beat me every time but he then tried to cheer me up by saying, "You were pretty good for a beginner and I've had lots more practice" but then I convinced him to let me use my wolf since it was technically a weapon. That time I actually beat him but then again it was two on one where the two's brains were connected but whatever.

He was pretty cool and introduced me to his friend Annabeth who was obviously his girlfriend. She had blonde hair and awesome gray eyes. She then asked, "What's with that metal wolf?" "Oh it was a gift from my dad. Usually it's just a necklace but then the emblem expands and you get him and the chain expands into a sword." I explained. It was almost dinner so I went back to my cabin to let them make out.

When we went to leave all of the cabins lined up and left. Percy told me to just say whatever I wanted to eat and drink. Pizza and coke always go good together after fighting monsters. During my dinner Mr. D, I believed, stood up and announced that we had a new camper. He made me stand up and I do not like being center of attention so I blushed.

After dinner Percy and Annabeth shoved this one Goth kid up to me who obviously didn't want to meet me. I said, "Look guys, thanks for trying to make me new friends but I'm fine." They didn't care anyway. So I introduced myself and then he said actually cheerfully, "hey I'm Nico, son of Hades, and yes they're usually that annoying." "Sorry for getting you sucked into this it wasn't my idea." I explained. Then I said, "Although, son of Hades does sound cool." Turns out He was actually pretty cool. After that we hung out until it was time to go to bed. He can raise the dead! Afterward I went to my room.

I had my first nightmare last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah i know ive made a couple mistakes and i probaly should go into more details and have them talk more. I hope this is better.**

_ In my dream I was staring right into those piercing eyes. The same eyes that were there when my mom died. Then I saw my mom's death again but this time when I was running toward her she was alive. I tried to reach her but its like I was walking through jello and my legs were made of lead._

_ I kept on reliving that dream last night and each time I almost make it but fail._

I woke covered in my own sweat. I decided to take a cold shower to calm myself down. After that I put on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Breakfast is OK but it feels lonely being the only person at your table. Then Michael walked over. With all that's been happening I completely forgot about him which made me feel sort of guilty. "What's up Michael?" I asked wondering what they all did when they weren't getting half bloods. "Oh not much although pretty soon I'm gonna have to be leaving again." He replied. "So why do you have to leave so soon?" i asked. "Because there are a lot more demigods and i cant spend all of my time with you." He said a harshly. After that we didn't really talk much.

After breakfast I saw a stray dog by my cabin and thought of something. If Percy can talk to horses than maybe. "Hey can you understand me" I asked it starting to feel pretty stupid. _Of course we can our almighty prince._ It telapathed. Huh almighty prince sort of has a ring to it. But after that the dogs just started to follow me around saying they were 'guarding' me. Even some wolves from the forest started coming.

And when I went to the sword arena what I saw almost made me scream in terror. It was about the size of the other dog from hell that I once saw before. And it went straight to me. It pounced and then started… licking me? Then, thank the gods Percy yelled, "heel Mrs. O'Leary." After a couple more licks the dog got off of me. I ask, " what the hell is that thing?" " well first off it's Hades not hell. Second, it's a hellhound and probaly the only friendly one in the world." Percy said. I then had an idea and decided to play a joke on percy by telling her to pounce and play tag with him.

After Mrs. O'Leary was done 'playing tag' and what seemed like an endless fit of laughter finaly ended Percy asked," how in the world did you do that?" so even though I only recently learned this I said proudly" Duh, son of the wolf god and besides you can talk to horses. You'd think it would be obvious."

I shut up because after I looked across the stadium I saw the most beautiful girl ever staring at me.

**So once again i hope you sat through the first chapters to get here and I made all of this on the day i got an acount and couldnt publish for two days then lost my laptop. So its gonna be going much slower now.**


End file.
